Time, Again
by PotterElliaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Ellia was raised as the Cullen's own child, until her 17th birthday when she meets a mysterious Salvatore brother and discovers the truth of her heritage and who her real parents are. Now she is on a mission to save her family and herself.
1. Preface

I own none of these characters or settings :)

Preface

Parenting children is no easy feat. Many people try and succeed. Few others try and fail. This is difficult to fail unless you give up. No matter what abuse or trauma you cause, they will always deep down accept you as their biological mother and or father. No denying that truth unless you hide from your children, give them up without any means of finding you.

Then, I would suppose that means you never truly tried, you just gave up. For some this seems like the worst mistake a parent could make, for others it is the most logical choice to save their child or children. For my parents that was true. For me, its not. And now I am on a journey, a journey to make my parents mistake, amended. To find who my true parents are. I hope that my family will join me on my journey into the unknown, but I fear that they are in on my secret past, and will be of little help. If that is the case, I will have to take the information I need by force. My name is Potter Ellia Cullen-Salvatore, and I am a vampire.

When I was a little girl I always dreamed that I was more than I was born to be. Sadly, what I was born to be then was a middle-class, blonde hair blue eyed, honor student. Said honor student grew up to fall in love with and marry a handsome brown haired, brown eyed, middle-class farmer. The happy couple had two children, one boy, one girl, owned two dogs and a hand full of barn-yard pets. Sounds fun, but not quite the life of my dreams.

When my was rushed to the hospital with an abnormally high fever and extreme anemia, I soon learned that this was not the life I was supposed to be born to be. This life I was living was the true blonde haired beauty's life, I, unfortunately was an impostor. While in the hospital I met the Cullen's, a coven of vampires. They not only were the reason for my condition, but also were the reason I was stuck in hillbilly hell. They hid me here to keep me safe, to bad their plan wasn't working out and now time needed a little do-over.

So now I am going back into time to fix their mistake before they can make it. My vampire abilities allow me to go back. Though it will drain me, all I need to do is tell Carlisle that hiding their newest addition in rural America won't work out, and they'd be better off keeping their little bundle of joy. My name is Potter Ellia Cullen, and this is my retake on life.


	2. The Early Years

The Early Years

This is the life. No worries or cares. My family is about as great as it can get. If your into eternal life and wealth and power. And by power I mean supernatural power. Trust me, you can get far just by the ability to read minds or change emotions or even see the future.

Right now its just the six of us. Mom, Dad, Alice, Jazz and Edward. I have two more siblings, Rose and Emmett, but eight model like human beings who appear never to age is a bit to many. That gave Rose and Emmett an excuse to go off on their own for a while and see the world like a real married couple would. I don't mind, being compared to Rose can get to you after a while.

My father, Carlisle, is a doctor, the best in the world, when you take into account that he has to keep himself from eating his patients. Of course, he has been at it a while, five or six centuries can help build up your tolerance levels and your medical knowledge.

My mother, Esme, is the perfect house-wife and caregiver. The house is always clean, , no need to sleep helps I'm sure. Meals are always ready, for me, seeing as I'm the only one who eats, not hunt's, his or her meals. Her only other child died so I'm the surrogate child she had always longed for, though her four teen-age children are her life as well.

My sister Alice, well, she is unique, to say the least. She loves shopping, and dressing me up like a doll. I don't mind, always being trendy is nice when your changing schools every three to four years. Her husband Jasper, is the greatest. I could never imagine them apart. He thinks its funny when I want to be a hormonal teen-ager, and he makes me happy in the middle of an intense argument. At least now I can see it coming when Alice does, or listen in on his plans.

Edward is the greatest big brother any one could ever imagine, we do everything together, Emmett even likes to joke that we should just get married and even things off, but I don't think our relationship would ever move in that direction. Edward and I have almost all the same likes and dislikes. We both love fast cars, fixing engines, the same music and literature, and art.

It was my interest in cars and fashion, along with my supposed beauty that got me compared with Rose. Other than that, I share very little with my older sister, she and I don't see eye to eye. I want to be vampire, and she hates being a vampire. Emmett on the other hand loves everything vampire, including Rose. Unlike his wife though, Emmett is funny and loves video games and pranks. I miss him, a lot, but if I don't have to deal with the princess, I guess it's a trade I'll have to live with.

My family members are vampires but they are one_ type _of vampires. There are two branches of the vampire gene pool, their like cousins I guess. Both types come from the same "originals," but the only other things they have in common besides that are their need for blood, human preferably, and their inability to age. My family is called the Volturi type, because of their "rulers." The other type are the Night Walkers. We know very little about them except they seem rather normal and are more like the "originals." They cannot go out into the sun light, which is where their name comes from.

The Volturi type, can go out into the sunlight with out burning, they sparkle, awkward, I know. They must feed for that is their only type of sustenance, humans are preferred, but animals will suffice as the Cullens have found. Their bodies are totally different from their former human selves. They cannot sleep, eat, procreate, be wounded, except by a vampire or werewolf, and many have unique abilities.

I call them the Volturi type because I'm unsure of my type. I am part vampire, which goes against the procreation clause, but I am also human and part animal. Carlisle has never told me my whole past except that a friend of his, my mother, begged him to hide me from the Volturi. She feared that they either would kill me and her, or that they would take me to keep as their "pet." Carlisle was and still is a close friend of Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, thus he was the perfect one to hide me, they never would suspect him of treason, or so he thought.


	3. First Day

First Day

First days are supposed to be special, but after ten first days at four different schools, it loses its glamour. Its tough when every three to four years we have to move. Usually the Cullens could live somewhere for five years, Carlisle would just change jobs and the kids would graduate. But with me in elementary school, Carlisle and Esme were in the spot light, so five dropped to three until I reached middle school. We have lived in six cities,

Poland Springs, ME,

Binghamton, NY,

Colorado Springs, Colorado,

Missoula, Montana,

Bridgton, ME,

and Anchorage, Alaska.

Now we are settling in Seattle, Washington. I prefer the cities, its easier to blend, not so much attention and no one really cares about you if your different. Living in Bridgton was hard. It was extremely small and I ran across someone familiar. Later, we only stayed for three weeks, Carlisle told me that it was her that I would have replaced, had I been hidden outside of the vampire world. She would have been put up for adoption at some church because her parents never would have known there was a switch. I'm glad that didn't happen, I would have felt so guilty.

So we are living in Seattle, and I can't help but notice some hesitation from Carlisle and Edward. Everyone wants to go live and hour away in Forks, Washington, where the family had a house. I see no problem with that except that it's a small city, but I'd live I guess. Carlisle and Edward refuse to move there, they say its to dangerous for me. I can't see why. I think their hiding something from me. They stop thinking when I come around. I hate it. Edward has never hid anything from me.

"Ellia, darling, its almost time for school. If you do not hurry up, you will be late." My mother called to me as I descended from the upper floor of our townhouse. " I am surprised you are still alive dear, the only time I've seen you this summer is when you are eating and going out with Alice. What has been bothering you?"

Not in the mood to talk, is simply reply, "Just having a teen-age time, its hard without having a lot of friends to spend time with. I've been working on my art." A nice guilt trip, I know its mean, but I think she is in on the big family secret.

Just as I walked out the door to my car, Edward walked up. "Hey little sister, after school do you want to work on the Camero, you have been a little distant." I truly did, but he was in on the secret, but he always felt so guilty about it, like he wanted to tell me. Maybe if I got closer with him he would tell me. That seemed like it would work, maybe.

"Sure! Hey, wanna race to school? Ask Alice, but there won't be any cops." I missed our drag days, even before I could drive I had loved speed. Being raised by vampires probably did not help to much, but with my vampire reflexes I was driving before I legally could, and now that I was legal, I had my own car.

My car, it was my seventeenth birthday present from Edward, Alice, and Jasper. It was beautiful, a 2010 Camero, dark purple, custom of course, with black racing stripes. The interior was black leather, with custom purple details. It's engine was custom built by Edward, so with out a doubt it was extremely fast, and quiet.

A look of fear crossed Edward's face, knowing I had learned from the best, but I saw his expression change as he let his ego get the best of him. "You take Alice…" but Alice had already interjected, "We are already ready, girls against boys, how classic." She loved a good race, and I liked having her around. Her foresight helped a lot, Edward must be real confident, usually he cheated with her.

As we sped off, I couldn't help but to listen to the conversation beginning in the house behind us. "Do you think she is figuring it…" but we were long gone before I could hear the end of my parents words.

Pulling into the school was the same as always. Everyone was staring from the moment Alice and I, and then Edward and Jasper, pulled in. As we got out of our cars and walked toward the school, that's when the whispers began. I had never heard the words of the admirers, as Edward and Alice had coined them, but now my senses of hearing and sight were slowly advancing toward vampirism.

"Look at the hot blonde one…" Some girl across the way whispered to her friend.

"I call the brunette…" "Wow, the shorter one is cute…"

"That blonde guy looks like a threat.." "No way I want the brunette…"

"Wow, look at the…red-head?" "She is hot…"

"Wait are they talking about me? They never talk about me." No one had to speak my answer, Jasper and Edward were going into "big-brother" mode, but Edward seemed different. He didn't seem like he was getting ready to glare at someone for checking me out. It looked like he was, I don't know, he was looking like Emmett when he wants to pick a fight for someone hitting on Rose, but Edward doesn't feel that way about me. "Does he?"

"What? Does who?" I didn't think I had said that to loud but these were vampires and it seems that Alice had been trying to start a conversation while I was in mid-thought. "Anyways, as I was saying, your hot now girl, I told you to work it. Those shoes are so good for your ass…"Edward shot her his "big-brother" look. "Assets, I was going to say assets. It makes your legs look good."

Edward dropped back to talk to Jasper about something as Alice and I walked to our first class.

_She is right, when did that happen?_ Edward thought, to what he thought was himself. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

We stuck together for the most part. That's because we were predators and no one wanted to befriend us. This year I had Alice with me in the 11th grade, while Edward and Jasper were seniors. Usually they started with Alice and Edward as tenth graders and the other three as juniors so they could stay somewhere for the whole five years, but Carlisle decided that I shouldn't have to repeat years, yet. So until the tenth grade I was alone and they did their normal repeats. When I hit tenth grade I was alone, because it worked out in an odd year, but this year I had Alice.

Our story usually went that I was Carlisle and Esme's biological daughter, until I hit fifteen and they couldn't pass as thirty year-olds who had a kid at fifteen. Then I joined the "adopted" list. Alice, Emmett and I were Carlisle's adopted children, Edward was Esme's nephew and Jazz and Rose were twin foster kids. Sometimes we mixed things up, but usually that's how it went.

This year Alice and I were twin foster kids, Edward and Emmett (if he and Rose visited) were Carlisle's adopted sons. Rosalie was Emmett's fiancé and Jazz was Carlisle's nephew. Everyone was a Cullen except for Alice and I, we got to pick a name. We weren't to sure what we liked, so we worked on it all spring before we moved. It was epic, we researched name meanings and backgrounds and came up with sick name. This year we were…

"Diamond, Alice?" The teacher droned, how lame it sounded when he said it. "Here" Alice happily responded. "Diamond, Potter?" Uh, I forgot what first day meant, my nick name. "Um, sir? I prefer Ellia, please?" There was a pause as he thought it out.

I could hear the snickers as some boy said, "Potter, like Harry Potter?" My blood was boiling, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it, "No, its Potter like the famous writer, but seeing as your to under educated to read, then I would suppose its Potter like Harry and Lily and James and Albus. So if you wanna pick on my name then you can bash my DEAD mother who died while providing aid to starving children!" Wow, that's what vampire emotions feel like.

I heard someone clear their throat in the front of the class, the teacher. "Well Ms. Diamond, if you are so proud of your name to disrupt my role call, then you will be Ella on your own time and Potter in my class."

Ugh! I wanted to yell its Ellia! But my mind decided against my emotions that that was not a good idea. "Pst… that was good…been practicing hun?" Alice whispered so only we could hear it. "Yes." I said through my teeth. After that Alice knew the tactic, block out and pretend. Should a teacher ask us a question, she would fore see the answer, Jasper would make the teacher not care about the answer and Edward and I would hear the teacher's take on their question. But no amount of blocking could make the boredom go away.

I couldn't wait to get to lunch and to see a familiar and kind face. I hadn't paid any attention to anyone around me, which hurt Alice but she understood. I would learn the things I needed to when the day was done. I learned this method last year, when I was alone, and my abilities, started to evolve.

As we walked into the cafeteria an image filled my mind and the minds of others overrode my senses. The clearest picture was Edward's attempt to help me cope with all the other messes. He could _hear_ clearer than I could and he was helping me _see_. "How is that picture?" His look captured me. The image he held clearly in our minds was beautiful.

A tall, model-like woman, with medium-length brown-red hair and dark grey-gold eyes. She was wearing a simple red button-up long sleeve blouse with the sleeves rolled up a fourth of the way. She also had on black skinny jeans that made her slim, muscular form more sleek. On her feet were two-inch red leather peep-toe heels that tied ballet style up her shin.

"I like her shoes…" was all I could manage before the image clicked. It was me. Exactly how everyone had seen me today, including Edward. That was where the looks from him had been coming from. He was collecting everyone else's thoughts but this was what he was seeing, right now. "I told you, you were hot." Alice giggled as she sat down next to Jasper.

"Have you made any friends today, love?" Edward asked in an attempt to make small talk and keep me out of his head. "Of course not. You know that." He did, and I wasn't in the right mind set to be talking about my day. I needed to think. Did Edward really feel for me the way I thought he did? He was like a brother to me, not a boyfriend. "What are you thinking about Poe? Your getting all dark." Lucky for me he couldn't hear my thoughts, poor Edward, not only could I hear his mind, but with a bump from Jazz, I could find the emotions that went with his thoughts.


	4. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound

The ride home was quiet. I was pushing eighty on some side-street, following closely to Edward. I had opened up and we were pushing the limits of the Seattle police department.

_"This is fun"_ I giggled to Edward. It was just the two of us, Alice and Jasper had skipped their last classes to go hunt and were going to meet us at home.

_"Sometimes I think you're a bad influence on me."_ Edward replied silently. _"I'm the bad influence? Who is the leader here"_ I laughed.

_"Your right, I like it when its just the two of us. No interruptions._" Edward seemed to whisper into my mind. I could tell that his emotions were growing closer to something that never could be. We were meant to be friends, nothing more, but I was beginning to fear that it would take hurting Edward to make him see. _"I'm done messing, lets get home and work on our car."_

As we pulled up to the beautiful, grey-black townhouse, I couldn't help to admire all that the Cullen's had given me. They had taken me into their home, clothed me, fed me, risked their lives for me, gave up a lot for me, for what? What was it that I had given them? And now, I was plotting against them, trying to find the women who had hidden me away. Was this the right thing to do?

_Yes_.

I closed off my mind as I closed my door, and began my way to the garage. Edward was waiting, "Hello." His face changed, he knew I was shut-off, but he didn't know why. "Its not you big brother, I just need to work through some things."

"I could help, you know, I don't mind." He was hurt, and he had a right to be. I was about to use him and he didn't even know. "You can help by handing me that wrench." I giggled, that wasn't what he had meant and his face showed it. "Sure" he growled.

We started to work on the transmission system of our car in silence. Edward was deep in thought. He usually did that when we worked, but it was never about me. I think this time he expected me to be either to busy to care or to deep in my own thoughts to bother. I had been until I heard his internal battle start.

_"She is like your little sister. You have practically raised her. You know how Carlisle and Esme feel about her. You knew they would never love her like she needed. So you took her under your wing, you were there for her when she needed someone._

_"I know that is what happened, but now I feel so close to her, like, like I could tell her anything. I never want her to feel pain or anger or fear or anything other that pure happiness._

_"You are to close to her. You have to let her go and grow up and find her mate. You know it will never be you. You have seen it. Look at her mother, what she is. Elli will be just like that just wait. Carlisle gives her until 17. Just wait, when she changes._

_"She won't be like that."_ he seemed to growl to the other mind self. Edward did know about my mother, and whatever she had been scared him. But I had always thought that my mother was a vampire. Now that I think back though, no one had ever told me that was what she was. They had only said that she had been a family friend and that I was part vampire.

Whatever she had been, Edward still risked it to grow close to me. Maybe we were meant to be together. Now that I looked at him more closely, I wondered had he always been this gorgeous? His bronze hair, always perfectly messy, like he had just woken up. His perfect body, that seemed so soft to me, but yet strong enough to protect me from anything. And those golden eyes, they had only twice darkened towards me.

The first, was when I was six and Edward had taken me to the city park to play on a cloudy day. Now that I think back it always was either Jazz and Alice or Edward that had taken me somewhere. Edward and I were playing in the sandbox and I heard a small animal crying out. Edward must have heard it but simply ignored it. It peaked my interest. This was one of the first times I had any sort of vampire powered senses, because I was so young, I would just stumble onto them.

Anyways, I wandered off while something had Edward's attention. I found that the sound was coming from a small puppy. I gently picked it up and started to carry him back to Edward. Just then Edward appeared in front of me. He was so worried that he had lost me. He just picked me up to hug me without realizing that I had the puppy. The puppy got scared because of Edward's vampirism, and cried out. I tried to calm it but it bit me and I started to bleed. Edward quickly dropped me and the dog. When he looked down at me his eyes scared me so much I started to cry.

He tried to calm me down while caring for my wound. It wasn't to deep and the puppy didn't have rabies or anything so all I needed was a band-aid. I wanted to know why he looked so mean. He told me "Elli love, when people like me and Ally and Jazz smell blood it makes our eyes dark because we want it as much as ice cream." I loved ice cream at the time so I understood.

After Edward had cared for my hand, I had asked him if we could keep the little puppy because it was scared and had no mommy or daddy like I didn't and I didn't want him to be alone. I think he felt guilty for scaring me so he agreed. Thus the Cullen's got Teddy, their first pet.

The second time his eyes darkened towards me was when I was fourteen. I was being a typical teenager and was mad with Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to go spend the night at a friend's house and they had said that it would be to dangerous. Edward felt bad, he knew what it was like to be alone, so he took me out to see a movie and get ice cream. After the movie, while I was eating my mint chocolate chip cone, I saw Edward tense up. He said that he needed to go check something out and to go wait in the car.

I had planned on going back to the car, but on the way there I heard a growl from the bushes. I got scared and my vampirism kicked in. I started to run as fast as I could to find Edward. I caught up with him as he was chasing some woman. She was beautiful. Edward got mad when I ran into him and almost knocked him down. I thought he was going to attack me when I hit him.

The woman looked at me and smiled. "Bella, how beautiful you have become" She had said. Edward growled and then quickly grabbed me and ran us both back to the car. When I saw his eyes, when we got in the car they were the darkest black I had ever seen. Except for the one time in the park.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by someone asking: "Edward dear, may I steal Ellia away from you for a minute or two so that she can eat? Her dinner is getting cold." I hadn't even noticed that Esme had come out to the garage. When I went inside I noticed how dark it was outside. How long had Edward and I been working?

I ate my dinner and went up-stairs. I was in the middle of getting un-dressed when Edward walked in. I know that I turned bright red as I tried to cover up as much as I could, and if vampires could blush, Edward would be the same color as the red house robe I had grabbed.

"I, um, uh, I, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a hike with me tomorrow?" I had never seen Edward at a loss of words. "I have school tomorrow though." I only ever missed if I was sick or it was going to be really sunny and the Cullen's needed a good excuse. "I know but its going to be sunny, and there is this great spot I wanted to go to, and its healthy to miss a day or two here and there, you know, everyone does it, and it not like we don't have forev…" He stopped himself after it was to late. "No one knows if I do have forever. When I turn 17, I could just drop dead from overload or something." "I'm sorry." Edward mumbled.

All I could do was drop to the floor and cry. It was true. Carlisle guessed 17 because that was the age that most half-breeds that make it stop growing. It was also around the age most were-wolves changed. The hard part was that Alice could never see my future past my apparent teen years. Not even she knew if I could grow-up.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "Alice is wrong, you'll be fine, nothing will hurt you I promise, I'll protect you. I love you to much for anything to happen to you. I'll keep you safe." Edward cried into my hair as he held me. I felt something deep down in my core, something I had never felt toward another person. I think I love Edward.


	5. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

I awoke in Edward's arms the next morning. He looked down at me when I began to stir. "Good morning Elli, did you sleep good?" He smiled. Oh God, I hope I hadn't spoke in my sleep. My dreams had been far to graphic for Edward to know about. "We really should get going, we have a drive ahead of us and someone has decided to sleep in." I looked over at the clock on the table by my bed. It read 10:43 A.M. I was defiantly not going to school today.

"Well, it looks like you can have me for the day. Am I allowed to shower and get myself dressed?" He gave me a blank and yet very confused look when I remembered that this was Edward, not Alice.

As I unwrapped myself from my sheets my attire or lack of, caused me to turn a deep shade of red. I looked up at Edward as to accuse him of allowing me to sleep in my bra and underwear. But as I looked up look in his eyes was not what I expected. I had thought that I would see the same expression of shame from last night. What I saw was a look of pure desire. "Edward! I'm only 16!" I cried out trying to run to the bathroom. "And I'm only 17!" He laughed. "No your older than that!" I called back. "So." Was all I got as I slammed the door shut.

I came out into my bedroom getting ready for a little pay back. There in the same position as when I had left was Edward. Except now he was wearing dark washed jeans, a black tee, and his black high tops.

I was wearing a dark purple kimono style top that tied on the side, with pink skinny jeans and my matching black high tops. This outfit had been something Alice had been saving for God knows what but it was the first one I found in my closet. Purple was Edward's favorite color on me and trust me this shirt added curves and showed skin in all the right places.

When I walked in I cleared my throat to get his attention. When he looked up a smile came across his face. "I saw she would. Guess that's why she cleared the place out." Edward giggled. "So much for payback." I growled. "So that's why it seems so calm here." I hadn't noticed anything but Edward until now. "Yeah, they left after you had dinner to go hunting." He replied. "You're at my mercy this weekend." He laughed softly.

"That's what you think!" I yelled as I ran and jumped on him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. "I'm not as weak as you think." I said while flexing my tiny muscles. "Oh yeah?" He giggled as he rolled me underneath him and pinned me down by my arms and legs. I squirmed to get away as he asked: "Are you done yet, love? We really need to get going."

He got off and I slowly got up. Just as he turned to walk away, I jumped up on his back, but before I knew it he had me in his arms bridal style and was carrying me out to his car.

"Your car?" I complained. "Yes Elli, my car, yours will stick out where we are going." I thought about that. "Where are we going?" He laughed, "You'll see." He just smiled and started the car as I tried to glare at him.

Soon we were leaving Seattle and were headed out to the wilderness of Washington. Edward and I sung along to the Raconteurs while we just drove. It was beautiful out here. As I got closer to my 17th birthday my vampire senses and abilities slowly gained more and more prominence over my human senses; But as they evolved, something else was growing, like an animal. I was beginning to see everything with more detail that the normal human eye.

Just as I was about to ask Edward where we were going he pulled off the dirt road we were on and into a large clearing. As I looked around I realized that is wasn't a dirt road but a drive way. In the center of the clearing was a beautiful white mansion. Edward got out of the car and in an instant he was opening my door. He started to walk toward the front door. I ran after him. I reached him just as he started to walk across the porch. "Who's house is this?" I asked not sure why we were here. "Ours" he replied as he opened the door.

The indoors of the house was more impressive than the outside. The whole place was totally furnished, as was most of the Cullen's existing homes. It was easier that way.

I watched Edward walk across the floor. He stopped when he realized that I wasn't following. "Come on love. Its ok, trust me." He said as he held out his hand to me and smiled.

I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand in his. He showed me to a beautiful parlor, which in the middle of sat a black grand piano. As I looked at it I realized that the same piano sat in the living room of our town house, except that piano was a baby grand, so it was smaller. Edward sat down on the bench and motioned for me to sit by him.

As I sat down, he began to play a song that seemed to touch my soul. Had I been totally human this would have no doubt been a master piece. But with my vampire hearing, this song sounded like everything beautiful that I had ever heard. The notes seemed to swim inside my mind.

I was so caught up in the music, that I didn't notice when Edward stopped playing. "This was our house." He took a deep breath. "And I brought you here because I think you have the right to know about your past. Maybe not the most details, but the basic part of it. I don't ever want to keep anything from you." He looked down, and I knew the expression that his angelic face bore.

"I never expected you to tell me. If you don't wanna its ok." I felt guilty for trying to trick him into telling me. "I promised Carlisle that I would never tell you the details about how you came to be with us, but I can leave out the details and tell you this." I looked at him. His face now looked confident and no longer guilty.

He led me up the stairs and into a room that I presumed was his. It bore similar resemblance to everyone of his rooms I have ever seen. This room seemed almost forgotten though, the CD shelves were empty the couch looked as if no one had sat there in forever. The room had no sign of life until Edward turned on the CD player, sat down on the couch and started to speak.

"I was listening to this CD when I heard Carlisle's thoughts. They seemed worried, and confused. _'Edward get the family together. Hurry, we must leave now.'_ Quickly, we packed and met up with Carlisle by the road. We had left quickly before, but this time was different, this time was prepared, because in Carlisle's arm was a small baby. The baby, as you can guess, was you. We drove as fast and as far away as we could."

"Why?" I interrupted. I never was good with stories. Edward looked down at me, I was laying in his lap, in the similar position I had awoken in. "Let me finish. I'm getting there." He laughed.

" Anyways. Carlisle had known your mother for some time before you were even conceived. She was beautiful and as I'm sure you've assumed, a vampire. I know vampires can't have kids, but there is an exception. Male Volturi vampires can impregnate human women, but as you know the mothers never survive. But your mother wasn't a Volturi type."

"But why? Why would Carlisle befriend a Night Walker? Why would you keep me? You guys are like enemies like with the werewolves." I was so confused, but when I looked at Edward his face was a mixture of anger and happiness. "Let. Me." "Finish, I know. Sorry."

"As I was saying, Carlisle and her had been friends. She had even worked with the Volturi. She had once been an Italian citizen, and had charmed Aro with her grace and poise. Aro saw the importance of studying ones enemies, so she had lived with them.

"Then, she came to visit Carlisle and our coven one summer. When she visited us, she came across another group that ran in these woods. That's the reason Carlisle and Esme don't want us to live here. Though its only been 17 years since we lived here before, we never had a chance to get settled in here. We simply hid here to keep," he paused, "your mother safe."

"Anyways, the local natives and the Cullen's have a treaty, we stay off their land, they stay off our land and we don't ever bite another human or they kill us. So we were afraid of you not exactly being a treaty breaker, but an issue of war. Your," he paused while he thought of the correct word. "Heritage, may have caused them issues. Your mother, wished for you to be raised by her kind." I gave him a look like I was about to say something, but he added, "by vampires. You see your father, he is, not like us."

"He isn't human either, he's a were wolf isn't he?" I interjected. I had always guessed one of my parents had to be. Edward glared at me for my interjection. "Yes, well I wasn't supposed to tell you but you guessed it so, all is well I guess. As I was saying, Your mom didn't want you to be raised by werewolves so they never found out you were born. Everyone figured it was for the best if they never knew so they wouldn't live with the wondering." He just looked at me while I processed everything. "So that's where the whole 17 thing comes from, I mean its defiantly from the wolves and vampire history books?"

Edward was quiet as he looked at me in awe. "That is what you think of this whole story? You don't care about your parents?" He asked.

"Its not like you would let me go find them anyways so who cares?" I said plainly. By his expression I concluded that he agreed. "_Can we go for that hike you promised?" _I asked. "_Yeah, I guess so._" Edward replied, then he looked up at me and realized that I had opened my mind to him._ "Why so open? Don't you want to think?" _He asked. _"No, I want to feel connected to you."_


	6. Learning

Learning

Edward got to his feet and helped me to mine and we were headed outside before I knew what had happened. We were headed out from the house in I don't know what direction, but I was with Edward and I trusted him.

We had been walking quietly for about an hour when Edward stopped and turned to me. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. The summer flowers were in late bloom and there were a few leaves scattered here and there. _"Its beautiful Edward."_ I whispered to him. His face seemed to glow.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the middle of the clearing. We laid down and I saw the sun's beams dancing off his skin. _" I always hoped my skin would do that. But I guess it never will, I'll just burn. It will suck when we can't be in the sun together." _I thought to him. He looked at me with a quizzical look. "You never noticed did you. Your skin does. That's what has everyone puzzled. Your not part of our kind," we both winced at the wording, " of vampire, but you are like us in so many ways." He grabbed my hand and for once I noticed it. It wasn't as defined as Edward's glimmer, but it was there like tiny pieces of glitter.

"I shine, but what else isn't normal for Night Walkers?" I asked quietly. " Well, their abilities are different than ours. They all have about the same powers, but they can gain more, the more humans they kill. If they feed on animals they have almost none at all." He said while looking at our hands.

"So my ability, its like your type?" I asked confused. "Your abilities. We think you can have multiple abilities because of your mother's type, they have multiple powers so you can too." He said as I began to smile.

"I only have one ability." I declared and he smiled at me. "Enlighten me." Edward laughed. "No one ever looked at my abilities. I can see the future, like Alice, feel and change emotions, like Jasper, hear thoughts, like you. But I also can electrocute people with my mind, but that was only after we went to Denali. I can make people see what I want them to after we went to the Amazon to meet Carlisle's friends and the half-vampires. My abilities, are from one ability. The ability to survive. To take what I _learn,_ what I need to, so that I can evolve and grow and live. I'm sure if I was to meet a night walker, I would learn their abilities too." I stated very proud of my conclusion. Edward just had to shoot me down. "Learn? It sounds to me like taking."

I thought about it for a while. Then, I looked at him and focused. "I'll show you. But you won't like it, so I'm sorry." He looked at me and smiled. "Bring it on." _"Ok," _I thought. Then, I focused all my might on what I needed to do. _"I'm going to see the wolves."_ I smiled, and turn to leave the meadow. I sensed Edward tense up and go to lunge and stop me. Just as his feet left the ground I turned. Just as suddenly as he had jumped, he was on the ground crying out to me to stop.

I dropped down next to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to but you wouldn't believe me if I hadn't." Edward looked up at me, "How did you do that?" he asked. "I told you I learn from my ability. Carlisle told me all about Jane's gift. In total detail. I've been working on it all summer with Alice. I felt bad, but she didn't mind." I was proud that for once I had known something before Edward had. "But usually I have to be provoked for it to work, it's a self preservation thing, I guess."

For a long time Edward just stared at me, partly in awe, but partly in fear. Finally he said, "This is really bad, should the Volturi find out about you they will either force you to join them or kill you." I laughed, "I thought we all knew that already."

He just looked at me. "No, this is worse than before. I know what you are. You're an original. Most died off though because the Volturi killed them. For years everyone thought though that the Volturi had killed them because the Volturi viewed them as a threat. But really it was because the originals not only could create vampires, but because they could create werewolves as well. To make one must have needed a werewolf and a vampire to spawn, something that never would have happened the Volturi thought. Wow, they were wrong. Your children, should you have any will be vampires and werewolves."

I just stared. Then asked, "but how would I give birth to a vampire? Would it be like \a half vamp half human or like me?." "No," he said, "it will be more like you. But now I have a guess at how you'll grow up." I looked at him blankly. "You'll be like Caius. There is more to his past than just loss to the wolves. His brother was one. He was a twin."


	7. History Books

History Books

Edward and I were on our way home. After our little discovery he had called a family meeting and had dragged me back to the car. We were home in a record fifteen minuets. I was afraid of Edward. He looked afraid and angry and a little excited. Now we knew about my future, and why Alice couldn't see my future. I was afraid. All of this was new to me and it was kind of scary that I could have both vampire and werewolf kids.

When we pulled in the Cullen's where already home. I could hear them all gathering either in the kitchen or dinning room. Before I knew what was going on, Edward had dragged me into the house and we were sitting in the dinning room. I was totally clueless. Soon, everyone was staring at me. Edward had quickly just filled them all in on what had happened today.

"So" I said to end the silence, "today was interesting." Everyone was staring at me. "Ellia, this is very bad. Should the Volturi or any other untrustworthy vampire find out this could be very serious for you." Carlisle stated very plainly.

"So, let them, if they want a fight. Here I am." It was only part true, I was afraid, but running wouldn't help. "If they do find out. But that would mean that one of you told them, because its not like it going to be something I broadcast. Then, I'm not going to run. I won't put you in danger. Its not fair for you to risk your lives for me. If you don't want me to stay either now that we know this I understand. I'll leave without a fight."

If Esme could cry I think she would have. Everyone was staring at me with questioning looks. It was Jasper who stood and with a grave look said, "We have risked our lives to raise you for sixteen years. I know I speak for everyone here when I say, that well, that is a long time to go without knowing what you are fighting for. But now that we know, we know that your not going to die tomorrow or in a few weeks when your turn 17. We want you to stay. You are part of this family, and we stick together. Not that we would have wanted you to leave anyways."

I was confused, that was not what I thought was going to happen, but it was what I wanted. "Can someone please tell me about what I am? Edward was a little sketchy on the details." Carlisle laughed, "Sure, its not that difficult. When you turn 17, your body will begin changing more rapidly. You will gain all of your vampire senses in a few months. But you will also gain some werewolf symptoms as well. Caius never went into detail about his mother but from what I know she was more like a Night Walker than a Volturi. It is actually believed that the Night Walkers were more like siblings of the Originals, while the Volturi were like children. Your children will be like their father. Should you chose a werewolf. Then you will probably only have wolf children with a small chance of vampires. Should you chose a Night Walker, then your children will be Night Walkers with a small chance of Volturi and wolves. Should you chose a human, I do not know what your children would be like. And finally, if you chose a Volturi, then your children will be like us. Again, with a small chance of wolves and Night Walkers."

For the first time I looked at Edward. We could have children one day. I could give him that. I felt so guilty. "What is causing that?" Jasper asked. "I feel guilty, because I can have children _and_ be a vampire while Esme and Rosalie can't." I started to cry. Then, I felt a small figure holding me. It was Esme. "Don't cry love, I got to raise _you_. And one day we will get to raise your children, should you chose to have any. And being a grandmother is fine with me."

"_We could have a family."_ Edward whispered when I looked back at him. _"I know, but I'm not sure that is what is right, right now."_ He looked defeated at first, then his expression changed, to something happier. _"You said right now, that means there is still a chance."_

"_One day maybe, love." _I whispered back. "I need time to think. I'm going upstairs to be alone for a little while. Good night." I said to the rest of them and headed for my room.


	8. The Fever

_The Fever_

_Once in my room, I let my mind wonder. I thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Wow, I knew about my future. I could have children. I started to doze off, today had been so eventful. Just as I was about to fall asleep it came to me._

_The Cullen's all went tense as a new figure pulled into the school parking lot. As he got out of the car they all surrounded me. Alice faked sick and forced us all to leave. As we left I caught a look at the boy's face. He was beautiful, even more so than Edward. _I had to get to know him. This couldn't play out this way. I woke myself up and reached out for Alice. She hadn't gotten the vision of the new boy. None of the Cullen's knew of this stranger's arrival, except me. Quickly, I was up and on my laptop. _Seattle 10-Day_ forecast was type into Google in record speed. "Perfect" I whispered. Sunny with little chance of cloud cover the day after the boy is supposed to arrive. Perhaps the Cullen's could take an extended vacation.

The next day I was down for breakfast early. Esme had made me waffles, my favorite. "Esme, I think these are the greatest waffles I have ever had. Did you do something different today?" I asked with an extra bright smile. "No, not that I know of. What is making you so happy, dear?" Esme replied with a quizzical look. "I don't know. I think that maybe all I, I mean we, learned yesterday has given me new, I don't know, hope, I guess." I was only telling a tiny lie. It was only what I had learned that had me happy.

I was out by my car when Edward came outside. "So we're taking your car today?" He asked with mock sadness. "Yes," I smiled, "We are. Alice and Jasper are not." He agreed simply by getting in. Edward and I were gone before Alice and Jasper had left the house.

I was driving slower than usual, causing some distress to Edward. "What are you thinking about? Your driving so slow." He complained just as I had hoped he would. "I feel bad." I cried out. "For what?" Edward panicked unsure how to deal with part-human, teenage, girl emotions. "I ruined the families long hunting weekend." I blubbered.

Edward thought for a short while before answering. "Well if we can trust you at home alone, we were planning on maybe Rose and Emmett coming home and we vamps hit the mountains for an extended weekend next week its supposed to be sunny." He was playing right were I wanted him to. This was to easy. "When is it supposed to be sunny?" I asked almost to naturally. "From Thursday until Sunday." Edward stated like I should know that.

"Oh, why don't you guys leave next Wednesday? I mean you guys could leave and drive up to the northern set Wednesday and hunt from Thursday until Saturday and drive back on Sunday." I laid out for him to see.

"That's a long time for you to be alone." He stated plainly. I had hoped he wouldn't but, "I've been alone longer than four days. I'll be fine. Its not like I have _any friends _to have a party with and trust me, I _will not be _going mommy daddy hunting."

Edward thought about it for a while. I used a little nudge of calm to persuade him until he tool it all. Hook, line and sinker. "Ok, I guess your right." He said. Then, he called Alice and she agreed that it would be fun and that she didn't see anything happening while they were gone. I was going to be alone for four days. My plan had worked and I was going to get to know this new vampire.

We pulled into school and Edward quickly got out and opened my door. Man, this was going to make me look like a slut. In one week I was going to be flirting with a new guy. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I saw some guys shoot him jealous, dirty looks. I couldn't help but giggle. This was going to be fun. For some reason, I couldn't wait for school this whole week to be over and next week to start. Then I remembered, grr, if he was a vamp then I would only have one day to charm him then he would be skipping school like the family. Well, better start working on my flirting skills.


	9. No Matter How They Toss the Dice

No Matter How They Toss the Dice

Everyone in the school was replaying one of Edward's and my shows of affection. From his arm around my waist, to our hand holding, to the good-bye kiss before class that turned into a full-out make-out session. Even the teachers were pondering our escapees. Some of the male teachers, like my American History 1530, were jealous of Edward. Others, like my study hall advisor, couldn't understand how his parents could allow him to be like that with me. The female teachers were in the same two categories. A few, such as Edward's Latin and my French teacher even went as far as daydreaming that they were me.

When I got to lunch, towards the end of the day, I could feel all the eyes on me. Slowly, I walked across the cafeteria, picked up a salad and an apple, turned, and slowly started my walk back across the room to where Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting. Just as I was about to sit down it felt like everything went silent. Almost as if every single human in the room had stopped breathing.

Every mind was equally blank, but poor Jazz, every range of emotions was running rampant. "Why such the commotion?" I whispered to the table. "Its how they were with Rose and Emmett too" Jasper whispered back. "AH!" I yelled breaking the silence. "Why the hell am I stuck being compared to HER!" Every being, human and vampire stared at me. Great now not only was I stuck being the hot one, but now I was crazy to. "Um, love, why don't you sit down?" Edward said as I felt a rush of calm fall over me.

"I need to fix this? Don't I?" I asked quietly. "If you could, I'm sure that would be great." Alice said. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I thought about what had happened. Focusing on every single detail. I knew this would be pushing it, but I'd done it before. I started to replay everything that had happened since I had walked into the cafeteria. When I got up to the part where I asked "Why such the commotion?". Jasper said what he did and instead of screaming. I whispered what I had said to my table. Then I sat down as I normally would have and everyone went back to whatever they had been doing before my outbreak. I made sure every detail was there.

Then I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Edward giving me a strange look. "What did you just do?" He asked me with a little fear in his voice. "So it worked?" He nodded to me slowly. "They think what ever you wanted them to. That you had never freaked out. But why didn't work on us?"

I was quiet for a while, then replied: "Because I didn't want you to. And I think the correct term is called compelling." Everyone just looked at me. "I know I get it from my mom. I've only done it three times counting this time."

Alice just smiled, "I hoped you'd be able to fix it. Nobody likes to be called crazy. Trust me." Then, she just giggled while she and Jasper had some wordless conversation over God knows what.

I turn towards Edward. How was I going to end our relationship before he got hurt or found out my plan. Then Alice's face went blank. "No!" I quietly yelled. Then I saw everything. Sunday night I would tell Edward that I didn't think this was going to work out. When I opened my eyes, Alice was giving me a Rose worthy look. "What?" I asked. She growled lowly, "You. Took. That. From. Me. First, How. Second, What did you see?" How could I explain this without hurting Edward or pissing off Alice. "It was something you didn't need to see." I smiled at Alice. The look she gave me was enough to make Edward defensive.

It seemed that as soon as lunch had started, Edward was dragging me to the car. _"Edwa-ard! Where are we going?" _I groaned mentally. _"Home. Calm down." _He replied. _"How I wish I had Jazz's gift right about now._ Excuse me, ma'am, Potter isn't feeling well. My mother and father are at work and they wanted me to drive her home. _A little help here, seeing you like to be good about things."_ Edward said both to the nurse and me. Quickly, I compelled her to let us both go. Wow, I kind of liked this power.

"So, we're faking sick?" I giggled once we were both in the car and headed out. "Nope, just you." Edward said calmly as he drove the two of us home.

Just as we pulled into the driveway I asked, "Why did you take me home? I still have classes and homework." Edward just laughed, " I was sick of being mentally replaced." Then, he quickly had my door open and had me into the house. Just as soon as we were into the house, we were in my room. My room because it had a bed as apposed to Edwards sleek leather couch.

After my mind caught up with my body I found myself looking up into the most beautiful eyes, Edward eyes. No sooner had we landed softly on my bed, was Edward holding my on his lap. Then our lips were crashing together. Make-up break-up sex, this was a bad idea. My vampire mind was overtaking my human mind. I could feel all of Edward's emotions and desires. He wanted this, it was the least I could give him, before ripping his heart out.

Soon Edward was placing kisses down my neck and across my chest. My shirt was laying somewhere over his left shoulder. His was still wrapped around my right hand. I threw it with my own as I pulled my body closer to his. With my body swung over his lap, his strong hands had me sliding out of my pants.

Then, I realized all I had on was my purple lacy underwear. I blushed as Edward seemed to be taking me all in with his eyes. "What's wrong Poe?" He whispered into my collar bone. My poor semi-human mind couldn't form a complete sentence. " I, um, wow, you, what, again, love, Edwa-ard!" was all I could make out. My scream seemed to trigger something in his mind because I could feel his whole body tense around me.

Everything else happened so fast. Before I knew what was going on my body was pressed between the warm, soft sheets of my bed and Edwards cool, muscular body. I could feel our bodies go from being mentally connected to being physically one. Edward was my first and I liked it. I didn't want to hurt him but I wasn't guilty we were having sex. I liked this it gave me a feeling of, I don't know, power.

"Ellia, Poe, honey?" I heard being whispered into my ear. Slowly I brought my body back to life. As I began to squirm I realized my whole body hurt. "Ow," I cried out as I tried to move my legs to sit up. Edward helped me into in lap. He held me like a child and started to rub my sore body. "Is this how it always feels after sex?" I asked him quietly. "No, love," he giggled, " That is how your first time, especially your first time with a vampire, feels. Sorry, I should have controlled myself." He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. "Its fine, really I'm, Ahh, Ok." I said slowly as I tried to get up but fell back into my bed.

"Here I'll go get some Tylenol. Stay here and rest. Esme will bring up dinner." He said as he ran from my room. Poor Edward, now he felt guilty for hurting me. His whole life was going to suck.

Now that we had had sex, how was I going to break us off, especially without hurting him. I didn't want to loose my brother. I needed to talk to Alice.

**Can u get rid of Edward so I can talk to u?** I texted Alice.

**Yepp, 1 sec** she replied back.

Within seconds I could hear Jasper challenging Edward to a race. I could feel, inside Edward's mind of course, that Jazz had put Edward in a rather, masculine mood. After I heard the two of them leave, a small knock sounded at my door. "Where did you send them?" I asked Alice with a smile. "200 miles north and back." She replied. Without hesitating, she started to ask "What did," "I see?" I interjected.

I had had time to plan my story. I knew which details Alice needed to know and which ones were better kept hidden. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then began. " I saw Edward and I breaking up." I looked up from under my eyelashes to check her expression. " Oh," she said in her small musical voice, "it looks like we have a problem, dear." Her expression looked almost grave. "Why? Isn't normal if you don't like someone that you break-up?"

Alice just looked at me. Then she started to speak after what I know was a long vampire thinking session. "You weren't Edward's first," she said. " I figured that much it wasn't awkward like I would had it been both of our firsts." I said plainly. I know I have a human mind, but I couldn't find a real problem there. "No I meant you weren't Edward's first love." I stared at her blankly. " What?" "He never wanted you to know," She calmly replied. " Why not?" I asked angry that he had never told me about his other love. "Its kind of your fault they didn't work out." Alice replied sadly.

Before I could ask for details Alice already had me down the stairs and into her car. "Where are we…" was all I could ask before Alice answered, "Away. Edward will be back soon." And with that we were driving out of Seattle and towards the mountains. I had no clue where we were even after Alice had parked the car down some God forgotten path.

We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Slowly Alice began. Looking straight ahead she started to speak. " She was beautiful. If I had to describe her it would almost be you. She was your height and build. She had hair almost like yours but you have more of a red tint to it. Her face looked almost just like you, probably because her and your mother looked so much alike." She paused to gather her thoughts continuing her forward gaze. " She didn't think Edward should risk his life to protect, …" She stopped, "your mother. She had had already had a run in with the Voulturi and didn't think that we should call for their attention. Edward had already had to change her and so she really didn't have a reason to stick around. If Edward survived raising you then she could just come back and pick up where they had left off."

"Her logic was sound, I guess." I said quietly. "No! It wasn't that bitch took everything away from my brother. She deserved to die as far as any of us are concerned!" Alice had exploded. I had never seen such emotion flow from her body. When she turned to look at me her eyes were dark pools of night. "What did she do? What was so bad, Alice? Tell me." Was all that I could stutter out. I was in pure terror. This was not my Alice, this was an angry monster, an angry vampire.

"You weren't the only child in this family." Was all she could calmly muster out. "That's why Edward raised me? Isn't it. Carlisle and Esme were distant because they didn't want to loose me to but Edward was the opposite. He loved me because he lost her." Alice simply nodded. "Renesme." Alice flinched. "That was her name wasn't it?" She looked at me with a questioning glare. "Edward called me it once. I thought it was my mother's name because I think she was following us, but now it makes sense. He held me and called me Renesme because he didn't want to loose her, again." Alice's face was void of all emotion, and for once I was afraid of my best friend.

"Edward doesn't know this but she is near here. In Forks." Alice started. "Then her mother is too?" I asked, a little afraid. "No," Alice said calmly. "Edward also doesn't know that her mother left her in the care of, " "Wolves." I finished.


	10. First Impressions

First Impressions

When Alice and I had returned home, I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. It wasn't until midnight that Edward gave up trying to get me to let him in. I needed time to think on my own. They were leaving early Wednesday, which meant I had one day to decide how to re-rip out Edward's heart.

I woke up late for school which meant that I wouldn't see Edward until lunch. So, it would be less time I would have to fake happy. I had already decided on my drive to hell how I was going to break us up. Sadly, Edward would probably be running to the trip rather than driving so he could clear his head.

The day went on rather lazily. Time was playing cruel mind games making the time I spent with Edward long and the day over all go quite fast. Lunch was hell. I knew I had to play distant so he would get a small clue. But if I gave him a total cold shoulder he might get suspicious. Alice knew what was going on and kept Edward's mind occupied with possible topics of her and my conversation last night. Poor Ed, that was going to be part of my reasoning to our relationship's demise.

The day was as eventful as my summer had been. Soon the last class bell was ringing and the Cullen coven was heading home. I drove myself because I couldn't have Edward sitting next to me with what I had on my mind. My body was becoming more and more vampire and wolf. My animal instincts on relationships were crossing my human mind's boundaries.

Soon, my phone was buzzing. It was 6:42 p.m. I had to call this off soon or it wouldn't work at all. Just as I started to wonder where Edward was, he strolled into my room, "What's up Poe? You seemed, um, upset, I guess, today." I looked up at him with all the calm I could drag into my mind. "I'm so sorry," I started to cry. He was holding me in an instant. "What's wrong Ellie? Please tell me." I couldn't do it. But I knew I had to "Ed, Edwa, Edward, I don't, I don't think," I paused, "I don't think we are going to work out. I'm really sorry!" I started to bawl. This wasn't what I had hoped for but I couldn't help it.

Edward just looked at me. "I have kind of been thinking the same thing." He said. I just looked up at him in awe. "I think we are just supposed to be friends not boy friend/girl friend." He continued. "Did you just give me the 'I just wanna be friends' line?" I giggled. "Yes I think so." Edward said. "Can you still stay with me until you have to leave?" I asked. He just looked at me funny. "Its hard for me to sleep alone. My body feels weird. I think having a vampire around helps a little." Edward gave me a 'sure' kind of look. And agreed to stay.

I don't know what time the Cullen's had left because again I had over slept and was late for school. Just what I needed on the one day I actually wanted to go to school. Emmett would have been proud of my record 15 second race to school. Everyone was buzzing with the arrival of the new kid.

He was almost to the main door when I arrived. I made sure to get his attention as I drove by and drifted into my parking space. I tuned into his space while I opened my door and place one, then two 2 in leather boots out onto the black top. Every eye was on the lone Cullen as two bare legs followed by a black pleated mini and a dark red swoop neck tee rose from the car. I used every mind as a mirror to check my perfect red-brown curls, red lipstick and black eye liner.

He was staring as I walked by. "Um, here. Let me get that for you ma'am." His voice had a slight accent similar to Jazz's but with hints of Carlisle. "Here, let me get you a napkin." I giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Cute and strong minded. I like it." He bantered back. "Cute? Most people call me bitchy." I smoothly said back. "Most people must have a hard time getting to know you." He said calmly. Then, he leaned in placing his lips inches from my ear. "You smell like vampire, I'm surprised you got this close." I looked back at him. "I'm far more than just vampire, dear." I smiled and walked away.

Our meeting went just like I had hoped it would. He was hooked and now he wanted more. I had tried to compel him but it hadn't worked. What was he? I needed to know this boy. I felt more drawn to him that I had been to Edward.

The day had gone slowly until lunch. I was sitting alone enjoying a hamburger. When, I saw him making his way to my table. As he sat down I said "Can't you see the 'reserved' sign." "Oh, I'm sorry are these seats for your admirers?" he replied showing no sign of leaving. Good. "Yeah my _family _is currently visiting relatives." I said emphasizing family. "Really? I didn't know your _kind_ had families. Why did they leave you behind? Weren't you involved with the one?" He calmly stated.

"How do you know about that?" I asked through my teeth. "So your type really does have the temper that precedes you?" He asked back. "What do you mean my 'kind'?" I was really confused. He was a vampire wasn't he? Unless, quickly I had everyone's attention on a food fight. I was to my car in a matter of a few seconds, but he was just as fast. "Let go of me or I'll scream!" I growled at him. "I thought you should have hard cold skin?" "I thought you couldn't go out in the daylight." I threw back at him. "I have a ring." He ever so rudely answered.

"Well I'm not a…" I stuttered not sure what I should say. "vampire so you should let go of me before I scream." I cut back. "You would have already." He said lazily. "I don't have a car yet so can I ride home with you?" He asked like we were best friends. "No! I don't even know you!" I cried back to this monster who still had me by the arm.

"You want to give me a ride." This was what being compelled felt like.

Two can play at that game. "You want to let go of me." His grip loosened.

"How the hell did you do that?" He cried back in fear. "I told you I'm not just vampire. Now get in. People are starting to stare." I said as I climbed into my car.

I knew that as I got out and went to the front door, I had to be sure not to make any possible sign that he was invited in. Hopefully, me being part human would keep him from being able to enter. If not, I was going to be stuck with this foreign monster until the Cullens returned home.

As we pulled away from the school I wasn't sure if I should race home or drive slow. My animal instincts over came me and my foot press the gas peddle to the floor. We were home before my visitor knew we had left the main road. Without even looking at him, I exited my car, closed the door and walked towards the front door. I walked inside and closed it behind me.

Then, it re-opened and I ran with all my might to my room. As I locked the lock on my bedroom door I let out a sigh. "Why so calm? Did you really think I'd use the front door when your window was open?" He asked calmly. "How the hell!" I cried back. "Like you said your not vampire, but your not human either." He droned out of boredom.

I was beginning to think that this was the worse idea I had ever brought together. Why did I want to know this boy when I clearly saw that the Cullens would not like him? "I prefer man thank you." "What! How did you hear that!" I cried back to him. He was not anything like the Edward, I needed to keep my mind closed. "Why does this Edward knock before hearing your thoughts?" He asked me. All I could do was glare at this imposter now lying on my bed.

"Trust me, I could do way better than this Edward, I'm sure. By the way is he where those bruises on your inner thighs come from?" My intruder asked. My intruder, I had to admit I did feel something for this guy.

Then, I realized that he was still staring at my upper thighs. I blushed redder than I had with Edward and that time I was almost naked. "I could help with that, if you would like, Ellia." The dark yet very handsome brunette asked. "How did you know my name?" I asked calmly. "I knew your mother, quite well." He simply replied.

"Oh, that's right she was like you. Wait, how well?" He smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen, it even toped Edward's. "As well as I would like to know you." As he finished he had me in his arms in a deep kiss. I pulled away to try to stop him, "Stop I don't even know your name!"

He kept going. Laying me on my back on my bed. He leaned in close to my ear, like he had this morning and said " My name is Damon. But and now that you know that, I want to hear you say it." I looked at him about to question what he meant, when it clicked. He and I were naked, closer than I had even felt with Edward. Damon got his wish as he entered my soul and I cried into his neck, "Damon!"

Soon I felt the urge to squirm out from under this stranger and find my clothes. "Ow." I cried quietly. "I didn't leave bruises." He said calmly. "No, but I'm new to all of this love making stuff." I stated back. "Love making? That was sex, doll." He said flatly. "Ugh!" I cried as I threw my hands up, giving up my search for my skirt and simply putting on jeans. "You don't know anything about me except my name! And yet you want to have sex with me?" I asked him angrily.

He looked at me then said, "Your right. Why don't you tell me about yourself, then we can do it again." "What?" I yelled back. "I'll tell you about me, but we are not doing _that _again!" "Fine." Was all that he said.

"Ok so my name is Potter Ellia Cullen. I'm 16. My favorite color is purple. I'm adopted by vampires." He interrupted me, "I knew all of that except the 16 part. I thought you were older than that. Your mother must have been pregnant when she came to me. But she made it seem like you were already born."

"Wait, What? My mother came to you? The Cullens made it seem like they were her only choice. I could have been raised by you?" I asked in total confusion. "Well, she didn't want me, she wanted my brother and his girl to raise you because she was like us so she figured you would be too. When were you born?"

I stopped to take everything in. " My birthday is October 31st. I'm going to turn 17 in less than four hours. So I was conceived sometime around February."

"Yeah she defiantly was pregnant because she came to us in April. Do you even know her name? Or who your father is?" He asked suddenly showing concern for me.

I looked down. "No. All I know is that she looked kind of like me and was a Night Walker. And that he was a werewolf from Forks, WA." I said quietly.

Damon held my chin up and looked me in my eyes. "You do look like her. She was a Night Walker and he was a wolf. Her name," he paused, took a deep breath and said, "Her name was Katharine, and his was Billy. And I do believe that they were truly in love." His expression saddened.

"You loved her too? Didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, a long time ago. She was the one that changed me."

"I'm so sorry."


	11. Lullaby Farewell

Lullaby Farewell

Damon and I were quiet for a long time. So long that I soon fell asleep in his arms. He soon followed holding me tightly to his body. A few minuets after I felt him fall asleep, I felt him sit back up and wake me. "What is it?" I mumbled, half-asleep.

"Your coven is back." He hissed. I jumped up and told him to stay there. I crept down the stairs to meet them at the door and hopefully save Damon. As I reached the second to last step, seven very angry vampires ran through the front door.

Emmet and Jasper quickly had me held tightly as the others started to run up the stairs. "Stop!" I yelled but no one listened. I tried to wiggle my way out of the vampire's grasp but it didn't work. I knew I had to get to Damon before they did.

"What the Hell!" Emmet yelled as we stood facing my door. "What did you do Ellia?" He and Jasper cried.

"Let go of me right now!" I yelled back.

"No." They said together.

Then, Edward was opening my door. If Damon hadn't already ran, Edward would have him in seconds. The next thing I new I was standing between a coven of angry vampires and Damon. A deep animalistic growl was escaping my body. Everyone was frozen in fear. I turned my head slowly to look into my mirror. What I saw was a red-brown wolf gazing back.

Quickly I turned myself back to a naked, teenage girl. "Ellia, Why is that creature in this house?" Carlisle asked.

"He is more like me than I am like you." I said back. "Does that make me a creature too?" I finished asking. When I was done I felt Emmet creeping toward Damon on my left side. In a flash I was standing at Damon's side. My body was turned to protect him and his left hand was wrapped around my own.

"You won't hurt him. I care about him to much." I cried back unable to control my emotions.

"Ellia, dear, he is dangerous. He," Alice started to say.

"Knows my mother and father. Yeah I know. He is like me. He can help me cope." I finished for her. "No, you want him to help you find _them_."

Edward growled. "I never should have told you anything. You, You little whore." He finished cruelly.

I couldn't help myself I broke down into tears. "Ed, Edward, I'm sorry I never should have…" I started but he cut me off.

"Never should have what? Acted like you cared about me? I trusted you and you slept with that thing." He said casting a nasty glance toward Damon.

"Elli, you didn't did you?" Alice asked.

All I could do was nod. I was ruined. This was my family and now everyone of them was looking at me with accusing faces. "Bella was right. I wasn't worth it." Edward was in front of me in an instant. He had me tightly by the shoulders. Shaking me he asked "What did you say? What. Did. You. Say!"

"Edward, please stop, please your hurting me." I cried out in pain. "Tell me what did you say!" He cried as his grip tightened. I tried to speak but the pain caused only cries to escape my throat.

"Can't you see you are hurting her? She isn't like you! Stop it!" Damon yelled at Edward.

"Don't you ever say her name again, slut! Do you understand me?" Edward cried. The pain was causing me to feel light headed. I couldn't form any words. "Do you!" He yelled again. When I didn't answer he gave me a shake.

The room was filled with a deafening snap as both my upper arms broke in his hands like twigs. I my head fell forward and hit my chest. Carlisle ran to me as Emmet pulled Edward off of me. "She's, She's dead." Carlisle said after taking my pulse.

"It doesn't look like the Volturi was what she needed to be hidden from. And I'm supposed to be the monster." Damon cried as he dropped beside me and help my dead form. If Alice could've cried I'm sure she would have been in tears.

"What have you done Edward?" Esme cried.

Edward seemed to be coming out of his rage. He just looked at my dead form and fell to the ground. "I have nothing. She was right. Bella was right. I'm not fit to be a father. I'm a monster!" Edward yelled in pain.

"Help me lay her down" Carlisle said to Emmet and Jasper.

"Don't touch her!" Damon cried. "Haven't you done enough damage?" He glared at the entire family. He picked up my body like it was a doll. As he laid my form down on my bed, he gently wiped my tears from my closed eyes. Below the grandfather clock struck twelve. "Happy 17th birthday, doll." He whispered into my hair.


	12. The Sun Still Rises

The Sun Still Rises

Everyone was downstairs planning the funeral, but Damon had stayed by my still form. "One hour. One hour you have been gone. I barely knew you one day, but I think I loved you." He said quietly as he kissed my forehead and turned to walk out the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, a small cough sounded inside my room. Quickly he turned and ran to my side. My eyelids fluttered slowly and soon my chest began to rise and fall. "Doll? Ellia?" Damon asked as I opened my eyes and looked groggily at his beautiful face. "Yeah, what happened? I feel like shit." I said slowly and quietly.

"You died." Was all he said before he was leading me slowly down the stairs. "Come to harass us more Damon?" Jasper asked rudely.

"Why would he do that? I'm confused." I said quietly.

Every head turned to look at me. "Elli!" Alice cried as she and Esme ran to see me. "What? How is this possible?" Carlisle asked.

"She is like me. In order for a Night Walker to change we have to first die with vampire blood in our streams." Damon said plainly.

"So you killed me?" I asked him.

Everyone looked at me. One vampire was missing from the gathering. "Edward. Where is he? He has to know he didn't hurt me. I'm fine. He had to let go last night. Didn't he?" I asked very fast.

"Potter, honey." Esme started.

"Where is he?" I cried.

"He left he felt so guilty." Alice said. I grabbed her hand. A vision filled my view. "Your letting him go to Italy!" I cried.

In an instant I was no longer standing in the Cullen's living room. I was in the bright morning sunlight of Volterra City's gates. The sun was hurting my skin and my eyes. I crept to the shadows just inside the village. I needed to find Edward. Before I had left Damon had thrown something into my pocket. I reached inside to find a blue stone on a long silver chain. It looked like Damon's ring. That must have been how he could go outside in the daylight, his ring. I threw the chain over my head and started to run toward Edward's mind. He was calm. They were about the give him their decision.

"The last time you visited us you nearly exposed us for what we are." Caius said. "For that we will grant your request upon the first time." Just as he finished speaking I ran into the room. Every eye was on me. Every vampire was down in a defensive stance.

Edward!" I cried. "I'm alive! This needed to happen. It had to be this way. Don't do it. Come home to your family!" He turned to look at me. At first it didn't look like he believed what he saw. Then he ran to me and held me close. He quickly lifted one sleeve to see the bruises his hands had left.

"Who is this, Edward?" Marcus asked. Edward grabbed me and hid me behind his body.

"This was the reason I wished to die. I believed she was dead. That I had killed her." Edward said calmly.

"So emotional when it comes to human women." Jane said. "You do know we don't give second chances Edward."

They thought I was human and were going to kill Edward anyways for that. "I'm not human." I said quietly from behind Edward.

"Pardon?" said Jane.

"Show her to us. We like to face the accused." Aro said. "Accused of what?" I cried from behind Edward. I was trying to remove myself from behind him but he was holding me still.

"No. Leave her out of this." Edward said.

"If you will not cooperate, we will make you." Jane said as Edward crumbled before me.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed as Jane followed Edward's position.

"What the hell!" Aro cried. Jane and Edward stood up as I released my mental hold on her.

"You bitch!" Jane cried. She tried to cause me pain but nothing happened. I stood still.

"You have a certain love for mentally gifted human's Edward." Aro stated plainly. "I'm not human!" I yelled back. "Are you as deft as you are old!" My anger was holding my mind hostage.

"Elli, please, your newborn. Shut up!" Edward whispered into my ear.

I continued to fight from behind Edward. I wanted to see the people trying to hurt my Edward. "How did you manage to hide this young one from me Edward?" Aro continued as if I had never spoken.

"I am unsure. I believed that you had seen her." Edward replied.

"I do not believe that I have. Please step aside or we will remove you. I like to greet new friends face to face." Aro responded calmly. Edward stayed still.

"Jane" Caius said slowly.

"No!" I yelled and jumped myself in front of Edward. Everyone was in awe of my new location, especially Edward. This was the first time I had seen the "new" me. My change had caused a few changes.

Standing tall before Edward was a beautiful and tall brunette. In the sunlight her hair displayed dark red lowlights and her skin seemed to have a sparkling glow. Her body was more toned than her former self. Her cheeks were far more defined and her eyes, her eyes had a somewhat more animalistic look to them. Formerly grey-gold, they now were a brilliant gold with black flecks catching the shadows. The main piece that caught Aro's eyes was the blue stone that hung from her neck. The feature that held Caius' was the brown mark upon the woman's neck.

"How dare you raise this creature!" Caius screamed. Every Volturi went from their standing or sitting position to a feral crouch. Edward had dropped just as fast as they had. "Let Edward go. He and his family had no idea what I am. I hid it from them." I said as I slowly approached Aro to prove my family's innocence. The vampires around me slid in closer. "Please let me prove this truth to you." I said solely to Aro, holding out my pale left hand. Aro nodded and reached out to receive my peace offering.

Before my eyes flashed the scenes that Aro desired to see to prove his' friends innocence. "She tells the truth. The Cullen's did not know. Edward, you are free to leave." Aro said slowly.

I turned my head to mouth 'leave' to Edward. "No. I don't care what you are, you are family to me." Edward replied.

"I used you don't you understand? I needed you to get angry and kill me so my change could be completed. I don't need you or your pathetic family anymore. Get Out." I said calmly and without emotion.

The expression upon Edward's face caused me to start to cry. I turned and dropped my face to hide my fear. Edward turned and left the main chambers. I stood alone. I was surrounded by more vampires than I could possibly even dream to fight off. I wondered what death would feel like the second time. Would it be as quick now that my body was more vampire than human?

All the minions were waiting for Aro's signal to destroy the lone child standing hunched over in the middle of the room. I raised my head high to see when the signal came. Perhaps I could phase or jump out of here. Neither plan seemed possible but it gave me hope. Then, just as Aro was about to nod a small form pushed her was towards me. At first I thought I was looking in a mirror. The woman walking towards me looked almost like me except her skin was darker and her eyes were brown.

She opened her mouth to speak as she reached her hand out and lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. "My bella, my how you have grown. Did the Cullen's not teach you that telling a lie is a sin?" I knew her face in an instant. This was my mother, I had seen her that night in the ally with Edward, all those years ago.

"All I am is one big lie. Its how I must survive." I replied, "Besides I learned it from my mother." I finished as a hushed whisper swept through the room.

"Your lies are not about to save you now." She replied with a smile.

"No but they will save my _family_." I said cruelly emphasizing the last word.

"True, I suppose." She simply responded.

"Katharine, _my pet, _do you know this _monster?_" Aro asked the woman before me.

"Why of course. I am her mother." Katharine said happily.

"I told you she was no good." Caius said smugly.

"Is that true?" Aro asked this time to me.

I looked him in the eyes and said: "This woman claims to be my mother, but in that aspect she has failed. Yes, she carried and gave birth to me, but she is not my _mother_."

"What has caused you to bring your evil to our sacred home!" Caius yelled to me. I looked at him and let a devilish smile cross my face as I replied, "Why cousin, to learn. I wish to know of your mother, so that I may grow to reach my full opportunity." Another whisper rolled through the crowd. "For I am just as evil as you are."

It was Jane who spoke next. "What is this lie which you speak? You are an original, the darkest creature to walk our world. Caius is noble and true."

"Noble maybe but true no, he is.." I was cut off by Caius leaping towards me. He had my pinned by my throat to the floor.

"You are the only evil creature here." He growled at me.

"Really? Did your mother ever show you this trick?" I gurgled. He looked at me questioningly. In that moment his grip slackened and where I had once lied stood a beautiful wolf. He looked at me with fear. Before any other member could jump at me, I was gone. I had managed to jump just outside the city. I set off running before I could know whether they were following me or not.


	13. Preaching

Preaching

Edward had reached the Cullen's before I had. I was able to however arrive only ten minuets after him. Thankfully he had filled them in on what had happened by the time I reached the front door. I ran inside only half breathing.

"Are you alright? How did you escape?" Damon asked as he quickly embraced my shaking form. I needed to help them to see. It would be easier then telling the whole story. I focused my mind and showed them all what had happed. From the moment I arrived in Volterra to the moment I fell through the front door.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, he seemed afraid of the new me.

"I learned that while I was there." I said quietly.

"You copied it from Aro when he touched you. Didn't you?" Edward said calmly.

"I didn't copy it. I learned it." I said sarcastically.

"But Aro can't do that, how did you learn it?" Alice said slowly.

"No, she copied Aro's gift from him and then used his gift to copy this gift from me." Edward said with a confused look.

"But you can't do that either." Alice said getting angry.

"No but I knew someone that could." Edward said sadly while looking towards me.

"Renesme." I said while looking at Edward. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. It just happened." I said now looking down at Edward's feet. Everyone was looking towards Edward and me. I could feel their looks and their emotions.

" None the less we must get going the Volturi will begin looking for you soon no doubt and Edward's thoughts will lead them here." Carlisle said to break the silence.

"Lets start packing, quickly. Only what you absolutely need." Esme finished. Slowly the crowd of vampires began to dissipate. Emmet and Rose were helping pack much needed things for Esme. We were leaving as much as we could t make it look like we just quickly left.

Damon followed me to my room to help me pack. I set him to work and headed down stairs to help park the cars out front for easy packing. I couldn't help but stare at the seven beautiful vehicles that were only small scale spending for the Cullens. Next to my Camero was Edward's Volvo, then Jasper and Alice's Porsche. Next to the yellow beauty was Rose's red Mercedes and beside that was Carlisle's black BMW and then was the family's Hummer. Edward was going to take the Hummer to pull our car because it's engine was not fit to drive, yet.

Time seemed to stand still as I turned to head back into the house.

_My beauty, you will go find them or we will take your daughter and keep her hidden from you forever. Now go, you know them better that any of the others. And remember, you cannot hide her from me. And if you try to I will kill all of them and force her to bear witness. And then kill her and then you, my sweet._

"Potter? What do you see? Ellia come back. Calm down, please snap out of it." I could hear Carlisle calling to me from so far away. I felt my surroundings return to me only after I saw the woman's face. "Bella." I whispered as I opened my eyes.

"What did you see Elli?" Alice asked quickly. I reached out and closed both our minds as I shared my vision with her.

"Show me." Edward whined like a baby.

"Not yet love." I said softly as Damon helped me to get up from the door way where I had fallen.

"I need to pack." I said to my family as I ran up to my room. My words had a double meaning, but it seemed like no one had picked up on my real desire. Damon came in quietly and sat on my bed next to me.

"I didn't know what clothes you wanted." He said after a few minuets of silence. "I'll go get them if you can take these boxes down for me?" I asked kindly. Damon was the last person that deserved to feel my pain. He gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before he grabbed the boxes and headed downstairs.

I slowly turned and walked toward my closet. I started to absent mindedly grab clothes from their shelves and hangers. Soon my bag was over flowing with all the clothes I loved and couldn't leave behind.

Damon walked into my closet to find my pile of multicolored fabric. "Um, I don't think that's all going to fit in one bag let me get you…"

"Is my back seat empty?" I asked while eyeing the pile.

"Um, yeah." He said with a questioning look.

"Ok." I giggled. I walked over and buried my toes in the heap of shirts and pants. I closed my eyes and pictured my back seat.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" Damon asked before I could open my eyes. I started to giggle and then laugh.

"I think, I jumped them to my back seat." I giggled.

"Think?" He said.

"Yeah, think. Because this was my first time." I said with a smile.

My face showed the question forming "Wanna race to see?" I finished as I dashed out of the door.

Damon started to beat me. "Hey no, wait, never mind." I giggled as I made my body to go faster. We tied to the rear passenger door.

"It worked." Damon laughed at me.

"I'm. Glad. I. Liked. Those. Clothes." I huffed out of breath.

"What worked?" Alice giggled as she walked closer to my car.

"I jumped my clothes from my closet to my back seat." I said as her face showed some fear beginning to overtake her happiness.

"How?" She asked.

"The same way I jumped earlier. I picture where I really wanted the things to go and then they were there." I giggled softly.

"That must be a wolf thing." Alice sighed.

"Well, while you two were playing around, I managed to finish packing all of the things we need." Emmet interjected into our conversation.

"Oh, you poor baby." I giggled as I kissed his cheek.

"Ew, I'm going to get rabies or turn into a dog or something!" He laughed.

"Only if I bite you." I said with a toothy grin.

"May we get going?" Carlisle said calmly but with a smile. Every family member turned to their assigned vehicle. The caravan sped from the lovely townhouse and off to the one home we could be safe in, if we could manage the numbers.


	14. Remix

Remix

"This is not the last time we banded together to save a half-breed. Maybe someone should be writing this down. I'm thinking book deal or science fiction movie or something." Emmet rambled out as we worked to unpack into the new house. "No one would even dream this is possible." Carlisle rationally replied. Esme just kissed him and handed him another box.

We all were on edge. Poor Jasper was feeling overloaded. I had tried to relieve some of his stress, but with all of this tension we both could only take so much emotional baggage. Damon still was afraid of the family and seemed to follow me like a puppy. "You are beginning to remind me of Teddy." I giggled as I handed him clothes to hang.

"Teddy? Was he another one of your boy-friends?" Damon questioned as he hung a handful of dresses in my tiny closet.

"No he was my dog." I replied. I started to make my bed. I was currently staying in the guest room. The bed was huge with wrought iron bed posts. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello? Earth to Ellie?" Damon snapped me back to reality. This whole vampire-mind thing was hard. I felt like I had A.D.D or something. Damon even had to drive here because I could not focus on the road.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I asked what happened to him. To Teddy?" He replied and sat down on my freshly made bed.

"Ugh, I just finished making that." I replied with a huff. " He died, in the beginning of the summer,"

"Oh." Damon replied.

"Yeah he got hit by a car. I tried to save him but I was to late. He was eleven. I loved him so much. An orphan, just like me, I felt, I don't know, a connection, like we were family and he needed me." I stopped when I felt Damon reach to wipe a tear that had began to fall down my cheek.

"Have you ever considered that you felt a connection because he was canine?" He calmly asked.

"I, no. When I think back he always followed me and took commands really well. I never thought about it like that. Like he was my pack. Maybe that's why I felt so alone when he died." This was all very strange.

As I began to analyze everything in my life other things seemed to click. Edward always protected me because of Renesme. I had seen my mother twice now, that was why Edward was so tense. Did Edward know Kathrine was working with Aro now? How long has she been with them? How much do they now know about me? Bella, she played a much bigger role in all of these events then I could guess. Renesme, somehow our visitor had to do with her, what else could Aro hold over Bella's head except her own daughter.

"Renesme, I need to find her. Would you help me?" I turned to Damon with pleading in my eyes.

"Why not just ask the Cullens?"

"Because only Alice and maybe Jasper know that she is not hidden away with Bella." I whispered. "Help me to find her. It must be quick, they will follow me. I have to go to the woods"

"Will that not make you look like a traitor again?" He stated with a hint of fear.

"Yes, but I must do this. Please help me." I begged. I needed his help to quickly leave the house without suspicion.

"Alright, It's not like I feel welcome here anyways."

"Well can you like turn away? I do want to get changed into something that I haven't been wearing most of the day. Especially if I'm going to meet my dad." I giggled as he gave me a "seriously" sort of look. "I know you've seen my naked and everything, but I do want some privacy."

"Go in your huge closet." He said as he laid out on the bed.


End file.
